


Sedution From The Soldier

by arianna_riddle



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianna_riddle/pseuds/arianna_riddle
Summary: If Bucky enjoys pranking people, and one of those people happen to be you, what will happen when an unexpected prank goes off on you? A prank that leaves you soaked to the bone.





	Sedution From The Soldier

Loki and Bucky. Who knew that introducing them to one another would be a bad idea. It was almost like an instant connection, and they made it their job to prank people as often as they could.

People meaning you.

A small sigh escaped as you headed to your room, your hand running through your soaked hair. Why they targeted you constantly was oblivious to you. Maybe it was your reaction? Or the fact that you couldn't tell them off when you saw the mischevious glint in their eyes.

You sighed as you shut the bedroom door behind you and began peeling your soaked clothing from your body. Of course you had gotten soaked by a bucket rigged above a doorway. But now you just wanted out of the soaked clothing that was clinging to you like a second skin.

"God I am going to kill them both." You muttered, your eyes closing as you relaxed and dried your hair.

"Well… that is quite the view, Doll." A voice said, startling you out of your daze. You turned quickly, and let out a yelp as you saw Bucky standing there, his eyes shamelessly roving over your naked body. 

You felt your face heat up, and quickly wrapped the towel in your hands around you.

"Bucky! Knock next time! I'm not decent!" You snapped, the flush on your face spreading down your neck slowly, and you coudl see Buckys eyes following it down slowly, a predatorial grin on his face.

"Not decent? I think you look pretty decent… well, once you drop the towel, that is." He purred, his eyes flicking back up to meet yours. He slowly walked towards you, giving you every chance to move away from him.

You were frozen in place. Your eyes locked with those of the most deadly assassin in the world.  
And from the look in his eyes, he had his eyes set on a new target.

You.

Before you knew it, Bucky was in front of you, barely centimeters away.   
"Come on Doll. Why don't we get rid of this towel, hmm? It just seems to be in the way here." He whispered, his lips ghosting over your neck as his hands reached up to the towel, and let it fall undone, pooling on the floor at your feet, and leaving you completely exposed.

"Beautiful." Bucky purred as he pulled back to take in the sight of you, uncovered and in his arms. You could feel the blush on your cheeks deepen, and a warmth began building between your legs at his words.

"You really think so? You think I'm beautiful?" You asked, surprising yourself with how steady your voice sounded. You rested your hands on his chest, and leaned in, enjoying the warmth he gave off, and the feel of his heartbeat beneath your fingers.

A chuckle vibrated through Buckys chest, and the smile on his face nearly made you melt completely.

"Not just beautiful. Stunning, magnificent, gorgeous? Doll, there is a reason that I constantly spend time with you and barely anyone else other than Loki or Steve. You are just so kind and wonderful, and I barely know how to control these thoughts I have about you. Especially when you walk into a trap designed for Steve, and that cute little top clings to every part of you from the water." He whispered. His hand took hold of your chin gently, and lifted your head until your gaze met his.

"You are an angel. And you have no idea how badly I want to corrupt you. So, princess. Will you let this mere man corrupt you? To take you and ruin you for any other man? To have you screaming my name and barely able to walk tomorrow?" He asked, the deep baritone of his voice making your legs shake as your body quaked with desire.

No man had ever spoken to you like that before. But here was Bucky, eager to claim you and… ruin you. You had to admit you had thought of him in that way a few times.

Of him, pinning you down and taking you while you writhed underneath him. Of his breathless moans in your ear as he came. Of the sight of him pinned beneath you as you rode him, his hands travelling up to your breasts and -

"Doll?" Bucky said, his voice snapping you out of your stupor, and causing your face to go redder than before, if that was even possible.

A quiet chuckle reverberated through him, and he leaned in, his lips brushing lightly over yours, tantalising and teasing.

"Come on doll. I need an answer. Will you let me take you and claim you? Will you be mine?" He purred, his metal hand lifting slowly to cup your breast, his thumb brushing lightly over your nipple, eliciting a gasp from you.

Your eyes widened in surprise at the sudden touch, and the heat pooling between your legs grew in an instant, leaving only one answer in your mind as you looked up at him, the predatory look in Buckys eyes making you shiver with delight.

"Please Bucky. Please take me." You whispered, your voice breaking as you spoke, and your body shuddering under his light touch.

The feral grin that appeared on Buckys face made your heart best faster in anticipation. His hand shifted back to your waist, and before you could think, he had lifted you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and he began walking towards the bathroom.

"Come on princess. Let's wash the water from the pool off of you. And if you are lucky? I'll fuck you in the shower too." He whispered as he carried you into the bathroom. He set you down on the bench, his eyes trailing over your naked form before he sunk to his knees, and nudged your legs apart.

"But first, I wanna try what lies between those legs. And just grab my hair if you need to. I don't mind." He purred, his lips brushing over your thigh lightly as he kissed and nipped his way towards your aching core.

You had barely even kissed anyone, yet here was Bucky, on his knees with his head between your legs. And from the look in his eyes, he was clearly going to take his time enjoying his feast. And in that moment, you knew Bicky was right.

After tonight, no other man would ever compare to the super soldier that was currently kneeling between your legs.


End file.
